


black ambrosial

by AikoIsari



Series: WIXOSS Flash Bingo [5]
Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Mind Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a girl like her loves the most is despair. It's fitting, then, seeing as that is what she's given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black ambrosial

**Author's Note:**

> For WIXOSS Flash 166 - pairing: Ulith/Tama

Tamas are such easy prey, despite being named after cats. Despite being named after hell, and monstrosities and white.

Despite Mayu's intense care, Tama is immensely fragile and breakable and edible.

Ulith will drink of her until there's nothing left.

After all, why shouldn't she? The girl screams enough, cries enough. She's just not afraid though. And messing with Ru-ko makes it all even sweeter. Maybe having them both is a meal. It's hard to decide.

She drinks her fill from Mayu, really, but that's fine. There's room for dessert and Mayu's too stupid to understand that's what Ulith is doing. Well, it's fine anyway. Stupid people are easy to toy with.


End file.
